Lavender at The Sunset
by orpacc
Summary: Sosok itu menatap gadis lavender dengan sendu, sunset menemani mereka dalam diam. Gadis itu hanya ingin tahtanya kembali, demi ibu dan adiknya. Bukan ditarik ke dalam segiempat mereka. Dan gadis itu tahu, dia tidak bisa keluar sekarang./Modern!AU./OOC.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo(s). Normal Point of View.

Modern!AU. Out of Character.

Lavender at The Sunset © aranthane || 2017

* * *

Chapter satu.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata menyukai matahari terbenam. Kadang fenomena itu membuat udara panas siang hari menjadi hangat kemudian dingin ketika malam.

Selain itu, matahari terbenam juga menggambarkan dirinya—menurutnya.

Sebut saja ketika Ia sedang berada di atas, bagaikan matahari. Hidupnya sempurna, dia seorang putri keluarga kaya, pendidikannya baik, ekonomi keluarganya lancar, dan masa depannya terjamin. Namun itu dua tahun yang lalu.

Sebut saja kini dia sudah tenggelam, bagaikan matahari terbenam. Hyuuga Hiashi—ayahnya, menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Ibunya yang tidak terima pergi dari rumah, membawa Hinata dan adiknya.

Hinata tersenyum parau, sebelum bangkit berdiri dan merapatkan jaketnya. Matahari sudah terbenam, langit oren sudah berubah menjadi biru gelap, hidupnya sudah berubah. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain melangkah? Lagipula langit malam tidaklah buruk, bintang-bintang ada disana.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

•

Mencari pekerjaan di usia enam belas tahun bukan hal yang mudah. Selain pendidikan dan pengalaman yang masih minim, ada larangan pemerintah untuk mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur, itu dirinya.

Hinata membolak-balik koran di depannya gusar. Tahun ajaran baru di mulai minggu depan dan Hinata belum mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah manapun, kendalanya hanyalah biaya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis keras. Tapi dia tahu di bandingkan siapapun, ibunya yang paling menderita. Kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibunya sudah meninggal, ibunya anak tunggal, mereka tidak tahu harus mencari bantuan darimana lagi. Ayahnya menelantarkan mereka, bahkan tidak mencari mereka sama sekali.

Hinata menatap buku tabungan di sebelahnya. Baiklah, uangnya cukup jika untuk mendaftar ke sekolah biasa. Tapi bukan itu yang Hinata inginkan. Sebuah sekolah elit di tengah kota, Konoha Gakuen, itu keinginannya.

Gadis itu melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas, tangan kanannya meraih buku kecil itu, tatapannya seolah berharap angka disana bisa berubah menjadi nominal besar, meski dirinya masih waras mengetahui hal itu tidak mungkin.

Konoha Gakuen terdiri dari unit pendidikan anak usia dini hingga menengah atas, biayanya mahal, dua kali lipat dari sekolah negri. Meski begitu Hinata tahu fasilitasnya sangat baik disana, guru-guru yang disiplin dan tegas, dan semua teman-temannya masuk kesana, termasuk teman dekatnya.

Hinata menghela nafas, dia bersekolah disana dulu, unit menengah pertama. Tapi ketika ayah dan ibunya bertengkar, beberapa bulan kemudian dia dan Hanabi terpaksa keluar dari sana karena kendala biaya. Ibunya berusaha meminjam uang dari kenalannya, tapi tetap saja hal itu akan berat.

Ponselnya bergetar, pesan masuk diterimanya.

Seketika mata Hinata berbinar membaca pesan tersebut, kenalannya ketika dia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah market memberitahunya ada lowongan yang untuknya.

Pintu rumah dibuka, membuat Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya. "Aku pulang," sosok Hanabi muncul dari depan, disusul seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat berambut hitam.

"Sai?"

Sosok itu tersenyum sebelum membungkukkan diri. "Apa kabar, Hinata- _sama_?"

"Masuklah." Hanabi melangkah masuk, di ikuti Sai di belakangnya. "Aku bertemu dengannya di depan tadi, ada keperluan dengan ibu katanya. Tapi ibu belum pulang, kan?" Hanabi melepas jaketnya dan menggantung di gantungan pojok ruangan. "Tidak apa-apa jika hanya disampaikan pada Hinata- _sama_." ucap pria itu. Hanabi mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya, "S-Silahkan duduk. Akan kubuatkan minum."

"T-Tidak perlu, Hinata- _sama_. Saya baik-baik saja." Sai terlihat tidak nyaman, tetapi Hinata memaksanya duduk dan pergi ke dapur membuatkannya minum. Sai menurut dan duduk di lantai ruang tengah tersebut. Rumah bergaya tradisional itu memang tidak seluas rumah Hinata dulu—berbeda jauh malah. Sai tidak menyombongkan diri, statusnya hanyalah pelayan keluarga Hyuuga, tapi rumah ini sangatlah sempit.

Hikari membeli rumah ini dengan uang yang di bawanya ketika pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga. Itu yang dia tahu.

Ini bukan kunjungan pertama Sai. Sejak dia mengetahui dimana Hinata tinggal, dia berkunjung sesering mungkin. Menanyakan kabar dan apapun itu.

"Silahkan diminum, Sai." Hinata datang dan meletakkan segelas teh beserta tekonya di hadapan Sai. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu menunduk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hinata tersenyum menatap sosok itu, "Ada keperluan apa?"

Sai mengambil nafas, "Begini, Hinata-sama. A—" "Panggil saja Hinata."

"Anda tahu Saya tidak bisa begitu. B-Bagaimana pun Saya tetap pelayan Anda." ucap pria itu. Hinata tersenyum, "Kau bekerja pada ayahku. Dan kau sudah seperti kakak sendiri bagiku, jadi kumohon, panggilan itu memberatkanku."

Sai terlihat kikuk, "B-Baiklah, Hinata."

Senyum sumringah mengambang, "Oke, lebih baik begitu."

Sai di adopsi oleh ibunya sejak kecil, tapi karena ayahnya tidak setuju, Sai di besarkan di rumahnya untuk penjadi pelayan. Dia yang menjaga Hinata sejak kecil. Meski hanya pelayan, ibunya menyayangi Sai sepenuh hati, menyekolahkannya di sebuah sekolah elit dan memenuhi kebutuhannya. Sai yang di buang oleh orang tuanya tidak pernah berharap lebih dari ini, dan melayani keluarga Hyuuga sepenuh hatinya telah menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama ini.

"Hiashi- _sama_ menyuruhku memberitahu pada Hikari- _sama_. Anda dan Hanabi sudah di daftarkan di Konoha Gakuen. Beliau berkata tidak ingin membiarkan kalian menempuh pendidikan yang tidak di percayainya. Karena Konoha Gakuen milik temannya, dia memasukkan kalian disana."

Hinata mengerjap, ayahnya?

"K-Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ayah bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan kabar kami. A-Apa dia menginginkan sesuatu?"

Sai menggeleng ragu, "S-Saya tidak tahu alasannya, tapi Saya yakin Hiashi- _sama_ ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi putrinya."

"L-Lalu kenapa dia tidak mencari kami? Kenapa tidak memberitahu langsung saja padaku?"

Tentu saja ini membingungkan. Ayahnya tidak pernah mencari mereka selama ini meski Sai telah memberitahu alamat mereka padanya. Hinata berpikir ayahnya sudah sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba?

"Beliau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia banyak berpergian keluar kota dan negri untuk mengembangkan usahanya. K-Kurasa itu yang membuatnya tidak punya banyak waktu."

Hinata terkesiap, kalau memang benar begitu, "Apakah baginya pekerjaan lebih pending daripada kami?"

"S-Saya tidak bermaksud begitu. Saya tidak tahu pasti, tapi Hiashi- _sama_ sangat mempedulikan kalian meski dia tidak mengatakannya."

Lagi, Hinata sudah mendengar ucapan Sai seperti itu berulang-ulang.

"Anda akan mengerti jika melihat dia sekarang, Hinata." Tatapan Sai melembut, berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

Bukannya Hinata tidak pernah berpikir untuk melihat ayahnya. Setiap natal, tahun baru dan terutama ulang tahun ayahnya, Hinata selalu menemukan dirinya menyiapkan kado untuk ayahnya. Namun ketika dia beranjak untuk pergi ke tempat ayahnya, dia terdiam. Bukankah ayahnya sudah membuang mereka? Tidak peduli lagi?

Hinata menghela nafas, "A-Akan kubicarakan dengan ibu."

"Saya akan mengirimkan kebutuhan Anda dan Hanabi- _sama_ sabtu nanti, sekolah akan dimulai hari Senin." ucap Sai. Hinata hanya mengangguk asal.

"M-Menurut Saya, ini memang hak Anda. Hak untuk mendapat hidup yang lebih layak, m-maksud Saya, Anda tidak seharusnya bekerja seperti sekarang." ucap Sai lagi sambil memandangi koran yang terletak di samping Hinata. "Saya dapat memberikan tabungan Saya jika perlu, A—"

"Kita sudah membahas ini, Sai."

Sai diam, Hinata menatapnya sayu. "Terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu pada kami, Sai. Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu sendiri, bukankah kau sudah harus menabung untuk menikah?"

Wajah Sai memerah, membuat Hinata terkekeh, "S-Saya bisa memikirkan hal tersebut lain waktu."

Ibunya tidak pernah mau meminjam uang dari Sai, itu yang Hinata tahu. Meski gajinya cukup besar di kediamannya, seorang pria tetaplah harus menabung untuk keluarganya di masa depan, itu yang ibunya katakan. Jadilah Sai lebih sering membawa persediaan makanan untuk mereka, meski kadang ibunya mengatakan Sai tidak perlu serepot itu.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, Sai pamit. Hinata sendiri sudah berganti pakaian setelah menelepon kenalannya yang mengatakan ada lowongan yang cocok untuknya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Hanabi, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pusat kota, menemui kenalannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, ketika Hinata sampai di cafè tempat janjiannya. Seorang wanita berambut merah terlihat melambaikan tangan padanya, "Hinata!" serunya pelan. Hinata menghampiri sosok itu, "Tayuya _onee_ - _san_."

Hinata mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk, "Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku," ucapnya. Tayuya tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Tapi…"

Hinata mengerjap, "Tapi?" ulangnya.

"A-Aku tahu ini bukan tempat yang bagus. Tapi karena kau bilang mendesak, kukira kau benar-benar membutuhkannya. Lagipula kau akan ditempatkan di dapur dan aku sudah memberitahu temanku agar mereka menjagamu disana." Tayuya terlihat gelagapan saat menjelaskan. Hinata memandangnya heran, "Memangnya tempat seperti apa, _onee_ - _san_?"

"Sebuah bar," Tayuya terlihat ragu. "T-Tapi gajinya cukup besar. Hanya sebulan bekerja disana, karena pegawai bagian dapur mereka sedang cuti, mereka mencari pengganti sementara. Jadi kupikir tidak masalah denganmu karena hanya sebulan, kau bisa sambilan mencari pekerjaan lain." selanya cepat.

Hinata terlihat ragu, bar bukanlah pilihan yang baik. "B-Berarti jam malam, kan?" tanyanya.

Tayuya mengangguk. Hinata terlihat berpikir, tujuan awalnya mencari pekerjaan secara cepat adalah agar bisa mendaftar sekolah, tapi masalah itu sudah selesai sekarang—meski dia belum berbicara dengan ibunya.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia menerima pekerjaan ini? Jikalau ayahnya tiba-tiba tidak membiayainya di tengah jalan—Hinata memikirkan itu dari tadi, atau jika ibunya tidak setuju menggunakan bantuan ayahnya, Hinata masih bisa membiayai sekolahnya sendiri, kan?

"B-Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja disana." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

•

"Ibu, bisa bicara sebentar?" Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam malam tapi ibunya belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak pulang tadi, "Masuklah, Hinata."

Hinata membuka pintu, mendapati ibunya sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Ada apa, Hinata? Kau mau keluar?" tatapan Hikari tidak beralih dari laptopnya. Hinata melangkah mendekati ibunya.

"A-Ah, iya. Aku bekerja di toserba dua puluh empat jam di pusat kota, a-aku mendapat shift malam." Hinata berbohong, tentu saja. Ibunya pasti tidak mengijinkannya bekerja di bar. Tapi kalau hanya sebulan, Hinata rasa dia bisa menutupinya dari ibunya.

Ibunya menatap sedih Hinata, tangannya bergerak mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk di sebelahnya. "Maafkan ibu, Hinata. Kau jadi harus bekerja sekarang." tangan kanannya terangkat membelai kepala Hinata. Hinata menggeleng, "Ini bukan salah Ibu. Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh."

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di atas pangkuannya, "S-Sai datang kemarin."

Manik ungu cerah Hikari menatapnya, "Benarkah? Bagaimana kabarnya?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Dia baik-baik saja."

Ibunya menatap Hinata yang terlihat gelisah, "Ada apa?"

Hinata mengambil nafas, menceritakan kedatangan Sai kemarin serta maksudnya. Awalnya Hikari terlihat ragu, bagaimana kalau Hiashi memisahkan mereka? Mengambil kedua putrinya?

"Baiklah, ibu mengerti." Ibunya tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata, "Kalian sekolah lah dengan baik, soal biaya dan lainnya Ibu akan mengurusnya." Mata Hinata terlihat berbinar, tapi sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi khawatir melihat ibunya ragu. Hinata tahu apa yang ditakutkan ibunya.

Tangannya meraih tangan ibunya, mendekapnya di depan dada. "Jangan khawatir, Ibu. Kita akan terus bersama-sama," Hinata tersenyum memandang ibunya.

"M-Maafkan Ibu yang egois."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku dan Hanabi sama sekali tidak keberatan bersama Ibu. Jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun, kita akan lakukan yang terbaik dan selalu bersama-sama. Percayalah."

Hikari tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Hinata. "Terima kasih banyak, Hinata. Telah membantu Ibu menanggung semua ini, mengorbankan waktumu untuk bekerja, dan menjadi kakak yang baik. Terima kasih banyak, kau benar-benar anak yang baik."

Hinata terkekeh, "Aku menjadi anak yang baik karena Ibu merawatku dengan baik."

Ibunya melepas pelukkannya. "A-Aku akan pergi sekarang, shiftku mulai setengah jam lagi."

Hikari mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan."

•

Hinata menatap tumpukkan piring dan gelas kosong di depannya. Suara berisik dari luar memenuhi pendengarannya. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, shiftnya berakhir sejam lagi.

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar bunyi dentingan bel, secarik kertas tergantung di jendela kecil yang menghubungkan konter depan dengan dapur. Dengan cepat, dia menyiapkan pesanan tersebut.

Baru saja dia meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan itu kembali kesana, seniornya memanggilnya. "Hinata- _chan_? M-Maaf ini tiba-tiba. Tapi bisakah kau menjaga konter depan sebentar? K-Kudengar ada perkelahian di parkiran, mereka kekurangan orang untuk melerainya. Akan susah jika polisi sampai datang."

Hinata terlihat ragu, selama ini dia tidak pernah bekerja di depan. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan kenalannya? Kawannya? Atau mungkin ayahnya?

"H-Hanya sebentar saja." Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. Shift malam ini tidak ramai, jadi bagaimana bisa dia menolak untuk membantu.

Hinata berdiri kikuk di konter depan. Bar malam ini tidak seramai biasanya, suara berisik yang dia dengar tadi sudah menghilang, mungkin orang-orangnya sudah pergi?

Manik lavendernya menoleh ketika seorang pria memanggilnya, "Bisa kau ambilkan segelas Shochu?"

Seketika dia terdiam, sosok raven di depannya menatapnya sinis, bau rokok tercium dari mulutnya. Hinata mengenalinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak teman ayahnya.

Bibirnya terasa kelu, jantungnya seakan berhenti. "Kau tuli ya?!" sosok raven itu terdengar membentak, membuat Hinata mundur selangkah.

"B-Baiklah," Hinata buru-buru berbalik, matanya menjelajahi rak minuman keras di depannya. Seketika dia teringat, bukankah mereka belum cukup umur minum minuman ini? Mereka harus punya tanda pengenal dulu untuk membeli minuman keras, dan Hinata yakin mereka seumuran.

Tapi bagaimana cara Hinata menolakknya? Sungguh, dia menyesal menerima permintaan seniornya untuk menjaga konter depan. Hinata meraih botol Shochu di rak bawah dengan ragu-ragu, berusaha menghindari kontak mata, dia meraih gelas di rak sebelah dan menuangkan sampanye tersebut ke dalam gelas.

"S-Silahkan." gumam Hinata pelan. Uchiha Sasuke terlihat mengabaikannya, sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel hitamnya sebelum menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Hinata berdiri sejauh mungkin dari sana, tapi konter ini tidak cukup besar, membuatnya hanya berdiri sejauh dua meter dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei dobe! Jemput aku sekarang juga!"

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat mengumpat setelah itu, membuat Hinata kadang terlompat kaget mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Setelah itu dia meletakkan ponsel itu di sampingnya.

Mereka sama-sama diam, Hinata memandang ke depan, berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Kenapa seniornya lama sekali?

"Aku minta segelas air." Hinata terlompat kaget sebentar sebelum mengangguk cepat, diraihnya sebotol air mineral sebelum memberikannya padanya.

Manik hitam Sasuke menatap Hinata, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Hinata membeku seketika, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "K-Kurasa tidak."

Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur kedepan, memegang dagu Hinata sebelum mengangkatnya, membuat mata mereka bertemu. "Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, dia menepis tangan Sasuke kemudian mundur dua langkah. Sasuke mendengus sebelum membuka botol mineralnya, "Tidak kusangka bertemu denganmu disini." dia menegak minuman tersebut.

"Jadi, setelah Hiashi menikah lagi, kau kehilangan tahtamu, eh?"

Entah kenapa, Hinata lebih merasa sosok di depannya mengejeknya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya, Uchiha." Hinata mendelik tajam.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Tidak ada hubungannya? Kau masih lucu seperti dulu, Hinata." dia terkekeh, "Dan juga bodoh."

Hinata menggertakkan giginya, berusaha tidak tersulut emosi. "Kau itu, tunanganku. Kau tahu, kan? Pembahasan mengenai hal itu masih di lanjutkan sampai sekarang." jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya, dan aku tidak berhubungan dengan ayahku lagi sekarang." Hinata berusaha menegaskan.

Memang ayahnya dulu sempat berencana menjodohkan mereka berdua, Uchiha adalah keluarga teman terdekat ayahnya. Tapi bagaimana pun Hinata selalu menolak dari dulu meski mereka membahasnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke mengangguk asal, "Kau benar." Ekspresi mukanya terlihat mengejek, "Kau bukan seorang Hyuuga lagi sekarang, tidak ada nilainya." Hinata mendecak kesal.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Hyuuga seperti ayaku sekarang, kurasa aku masih lebih bernilai."

"Woah woah," Sasuke tertawa. "Jadi kau bilang ayahmu rendahan, sekarang?" tangannya menopang dagu. "Aku setuju denganmu, berengsek mana yang menikah lagi dan menelantarkan keluarganya?" tanyanya.

Hinata terdiam, dia tidak benar-benar serius dalam ucapannya tadi. Bagaimana pun dia tetap harus menghormati ayahnya, bagaimana bisa dia menjelekkan ayahnya begini?

"A-Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, Uchiha." Hinata membuang muka.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah, aku tidak peduli." dia mengambil ponselnya, terlihat mengecek sesuatu disana. "Tapi kau benar-benar kehilangan tahtamu sekarang, sayang sekali."

Hinata menelan ludahnya, menahan nafas kesal. Detik-detik berikutnya seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka, "Bedebah kau, teme. Aku harus mati-matian minta ijin dengan ayahku dan ketika aku sampai disini, banyak orang diluar sana." sosok tersebut memukul kepala Sasuke dari belakang, membuatnya mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar lagi.

"Aku minta segelas wine, nona." sosok berambut kuning itu tidak menoleh pada Hinata, pandangannya tertuju pada kursi di dekatnya sebelum menariknya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Hinata meraih gelas dan sebotol wine di sampingnya, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas tinggi tersebut. "Hei Naruto, kau tahu siapa nona ini?"

Dengan cepat Hinata berbalik dan meletakkan gelas tersebut dengan kuat di hadapan Naruto, menyebabkan dentingan terdengar cukup keras. Manik lavendernya menatap Sasuke tajam, "Aku akan sangat menghormatimu jika kau diam saja, Uchiha." Hinata menekan kata-katanya. Pemuda di samping Sasuke terlonjak kaget, menatap heran mereka.

"Katakan padaku kau tidak akan diam saja." Sasuke tersenyum, menantang si gadis Hyuuga. Hinata mundur sedikit ketika melihat seniornya sudah kembali, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Hinata memandang sebentar orang yang duduk di samping Sasuke, sosok tersebut balas menatapnya dengan bingung. Hinata mendelik sebelum berbalik kembali ke arah dapur.

"H-Hei, teme. Kau mencari gara-gara lagi dengan orang asing?" Naruto menyenggol pelan siku Sasuke. "Dia terlihat galak sekali." lanjutnya.

"Hm? Benarkah? Dia hanya galak ketika aku menggodanya." Sasuke tertawa, membuat Naruto memandangnya tidak suka.

"Kau masih bermain dengan wanita-wanita seperti itu? Kau tahu Sakura akan sedih ji—"

"Diamlah, Naruto. Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, membuat si rambut pirang mendecak kesal, kemudian meminum winenya.

"Dasar tidak tahu di untung." gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya diam memerhatikan jendela kecil yang tidak jauh darinya, sosok Hinata masih terlihat samar-samar disana.

•

Hinata mendekap jaketnya ketika merasakan angin malam berhembus kencang, di tutupnya pintu di belakangnya dan melangkah keluar dari gang sempit itu. Bar tempat kerjanya memang mempunyai dua pintu keluar—depan dan belakang. Selama ini Hinata selalu keluar lewat pintu belakang, membuatnya harus menyusuri gang gelap sebelum sampai ke jalan raya. Lebih baik dari pada lewat pintu depan, pikirnya. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan orang yang dia kenal? Temannya? Kenalannya? Sasuke?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala kemudian menghela nafas. Sejak senin kemarin dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, Hinata tidak mau meninggalkan dapur meski harus menahan pipis, dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu kenalannya lagi di sana. Uchiha itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal kala itu, seingatnya Sasuke itu pendiam meski menyebalkan, tapi kenapa dia seakan mencari masalah kemarin?

Dan apa maksudnya Hinata tidak akan diam saja?

Otaknya kemarin terus berputar, sebenarnya waktu itu dia ingin bertanya maksudnya, tapi teman disamping Sasuke membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. Otak pintarnya hanya menemukan satu maksud, dan jikalau dia benar…

Sasuke ingin Hinata mengambil posisinya kembali?

Kembali ke keluarga besar Hyuuga, ke ayahnya? Begitu?

Keningnya berkerut samar sepanjang perjalanan pulang, jalanan masih terlihat ramai meski jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Sesampainya dirumahnya, Hinata membuka pagar kemudian pintu rumahnya.

" _Onee_ - _chan_!" Hanabi berseru dari ruang tengah, matanya berbinar menatap Hinata. "Ada apa?"

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk setelah melepas sepatunya. Dua buah kotak berukuran cukup besar terletak di atas meja, "Sai mengantarkannya tadi sore. Keperluan sekolah kita." Hanabi berseru senang.

"O-Oh begitu." Hinata menghela nafas, mengambil posisi duduk. Dia menatap Hanabi yang masih sibuk membongkar kotaknya, seragam, buku dan beberapa kertas. Hinata melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya asal di samping. Tangannya terlurur membuka kotak miliknya.

Beberapa kertas diletakkan paling atas, membuat Hinata meraihnya duluan.

Peraturan sekolah, jadwal masa orientasi, denah sekolah, struktur kepemimpinan, dan daftar murid baru.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Daftar murid baru? Untuk apa?

Matanya menelusuri dereran tiga ratusan nama itu, sebelum tangan kirinya menutup matanya, menghela nafas cukup kuat dan tangannya yang memegang kertas itu sedari tadi meremas pelan kertasnya.

"Bodohnya aku."

Dia memang sangat ingin bersekolah di sekolah ini, tapi dua nama di daftar itu membuatnya kembali ragu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

* * *

 _ **to be continue.**_

* * *

Oke, sesuai _genre_ yang Saya pilih, fic ini bakal multichap dan drama banget. Saya belum pernah menulis di fandom Naruto sebelumnya, jadi Saya mohon maaf bila ada yang tidak sesuai dan Saya menerima segala masukan serta kritik yang berhubungan dengan fic ini. Mohon bantuannya. Overall, Hinata adalah chara perempuan yang paling Saya suka di Naruto. Jadi Saya memutuskan untuk menulis fic dengan pemeran utamanya dia.

Sekian,

aranthane.


End file.
